Albus Potter and the Resurrection Stone
by 1HarryPotterNerd
Summary: When Albus and James go to Hagrids house James brings him into the Forbidden Forest they find something thats quite powerful the Resurrection stone.
1. Chapter 1 Hagrid

Chapter One

Hagrid

It was off the train already. "First years here, first years here!" A very, VERY tall man said. He had quite long hair and a long beard too. Rose and I walked over by him trying to get by and bumping into people as we go it was crowded indeed.

"Bye Albus see you at the feast in the Great Hall!" James yelled at me from a distance away.

"Oh! Hi ya 'arry, I mea' Albus." The grubby man said. "You look jus' like 'im. I'm Hagrid." He said holding out his humongous hand. I shook it and he smiled so cheerfully. "I knew yer father very well!"

"I know he talks about you a lot." I said smiling back.

"I knew yer Mother too. Oh an' Rose!"

"You know me?" Rose said half frightened and half curious.

"Of coarse I knew your parents greatly too. Harry, Hermione, and Ron use to come to my 'ouse all the time even when they were not suppose too. You guys don't do that jus' come when you can. Okay is ev'ryone 'ere?" People nodded furiously they just wanted to go. "Follow me." We followed him to these small boats.

"Why do the others get to go over there?" asked in a very disgusted voice. He was a boy with light blond hair and I could guess that he could be a Slytherin.

"'Cause this is to welcome the first years." Hagrid said still cheerful. We got on the boats and when we arrived we had to sort in our houses.


	2. Chapter 2 Scorpius Malfoy

Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy

The crowd of the Great Hall doors were let's just say huge. "'Ey, I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy." The blond head said, "So, your Dad's Harry? Harry Potter?" I expected that he was going to say something more. He waited for an answer. "Yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?" I said thoughtfully.

"Just thought I ought to know. I see you got Weasley's as friends. Do you think I could j-" he was cut off by Hagrid.

"All'ight when we get in you will be sor'ed to yur 'ouses. Now, there is _Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff_, and _Gryffindor_. Follow me" he pushed in the Great Hall doors with might and let the first years in a great line. As they were waiting for there turns Scorpius turned to me, "So, as I was saying before _tall man _interrupted. I was wondering if I could join you and the Weasley?" he looked at me with now a great smile. "Oh…er…I dunno I'm aiming for Gryffindor not Slyther-" but before Albus could finish he said. "Oh no! I'm gonna be in Gryffindor too! Well hopefully!"

And right before Albus's eyes the sorting yelled out Gryffindor. Scorpius ran from the stool and sat across from Rose.

**I know this is short but I ran out of ideas! Sorry;C**


	3. Chapter 3 Connection

Chapter 3

Friends?

"Yes I got in Gryffindor!" Scorpius cried. "So what do you say can I join?"

"I er-" Rose gave me a glance that let's just say wasn't pretty. "Well, we'll see." Rose shook her head in dismay. A lady stood up to a golden owl and the wings spread as she stood. "That's Head Mistress McGonagall! My parents told me loads about her. Fought with us when V-voldemort came." She said as she was her Mother.

"Before we start the feast, I would like to say a few words-" she began. "For all first years the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden and I hope all of you knew that." Professor McGonagall referring to 2nd years and up. "Well, the feast may begin!" All the sudden there was a lot of food on the tables. Roast turkeys, chicken wings, corn, fruit baskets, soup, pudding, ect. Rose dug in for the chicken wings and ate two at a time, she got that from her father. Albus helped himself to some soup and corn. He checked to see what was in his glass, pumkin juice his favorite!

"I love magic!" he mumbled before he took a sip. "Who's 'ead 'oy or 'irl?" asked Rose with one eyebrow up and her mouth full.

"Me!" a tall skinny 6th year said as he was expecting her to know. "I'm Moris Longbottom, you?" Rose swallowed first.

"Rose Weasley and then is-"

"Albus Potter, your friends with are Mothers and Fathers! Rose and I are cousins." Albus said finishing for her with a satisfied look.

The night was falling and everyone finished desert and Head Mistress stood up and said, "If Head Boys and Girls will please escort there their first years to there common rooms. Thank You!" she said with a wide smile showing her very pearl white teeth. Moris stood he was quite tall. "Follow me and don't run off. We stopped at the stairs. People bumped into others like huge Dominoes. He spoke as he turned around with his Prefect badge glowing, "Advice, the stairs move so you should keep up!" he turned to the front and ran up the stairs. Everyone followed. When we got to a portrait with a fat lady and he said, "_Waddle Bird_" with his arms behind his back. Every one climbed in. There were voices that said "_Wow or Brilliant_"

"This is the common room. Girls Dormitories to the left and boys to the right your belonging are already brought up." He smiled then threw himself on a chair. I sat close to the fire. "I think I'd better be off to bed!" Rose told Albus "I need a good night sleep for tomorrow." She scurried off going up the stairs of the girls dormintories. Scorpius ran to Albus and sat next him. "Potter, you'll be my roommate. I fancy that since we're buddys. How's your cousin Rosy? I mean Rose…" He blushed

"Good…" Albus was suspicious. Albus thought, _Am I going to run into any adventures like my father? Am I going to seek things dangerous as dad's?_

"Albus!ALBUS!" Malfoy broke the silence. "Let's go to bed."

"Oh , er… right." They stood up and walked slowly to the stairs, changed into there pajamas and snoozed off to bed. He drifted into a dream.

He saw his Dad dropping a black stone and walking farther into a forest with the leaves crunching at every footstep and he saw a man bald, pale. He was talking then green came out of his wand. It stopped at once. He woke with a sweaty face.

"Just a dream." He told himself and dozed off.


End file.
